


Daybreak

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (literally just pure fluff that's it), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early one morning, Mai has a surprise for Hana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Asagao Academy! I really loved playing it, and despite this not being a canon route, I couldn't resist writing some Hana/Mai fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Asagao Academy was often peaceful in the early hours of the morning, in a calm stasis as shadows of swaying trees danced across the ground and moonlight shone through the windows. The campus was lulled into a still trance under the dark sky, uninterrupted as the stars twinkled above around the passing clouds.

Despite the serenity draped over the majority of the campus, one particular dorm room did not share that atmosphere one morning.

“Hana...”

Mai kneeled beside the bottom bunk of the bed, shaking Hana’s shoulder back and forth. Hana murmured a sleepy noise of dissent into her pillow, attempting to dazedly roll away from Mai’s hand. Mai frowned, leaning up towards Hana’s head as her whispered wake-up call rose in volume and pitch.

“Hana! Wake up!”

Hana’s eyes blearily blinked open, blankly staring as Mai’s energetic visage filled her vision. A singular lamp lit the room, casting shadows across Mai’s face, but her newly renewed smile shone despite the dim lighting.

“...Huh…?” Hana murmured, her mind still foggy with the vestiges of sleep. Her eyes shifted towards the window; once her mind fully registered the lack of sunlight, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she muttered, “...It’s still dark outside.”

Mai smiled, both apologetic yet determined, tugging on Hana’s arm as the other girl slowly sat up, leaning more on Mai’s shoulder than sitting up on her own. Mai grinned, grabbing a mug from the bedside table, wispy tendrils of steam rising from its contents. She pushed it into Hana’s hands as she quickly stood up, jostling Hana from her comfortable resting position as she tried to avoid sloshing tea onto the blankets.

Mai quickly strode over to the closet, rifling through its contents before pulling out the hangers with Hana’s uniform. She returned to the other side of the room, draping the clothing over Hana’s lap as she said, “Come on! I have something to show you!”

Hana continued to sip her tea for a moment, not yet fully alert, but she placed her mug down with a giggle as Mai impatiently bounced on the balls of her feet. She attempted to don her uniform with some haste at Mai’s reaction; albeit, buttoning her sleeve cuffs and tying the bow in her hair was somewhat muddled with lethargy of the early hours of the morning. As she straightened her bow in the mirror, Mai appeared behind her in the view, holding both Hana’s mug and one of her own, the strong aroma of coffee mingling with the softer scent of tea. Hana accepted the drink once again, waking slightly more with the help of the tea as Mai led her out of the dorm room, carefully shutting the door behind them with a quiet click.

The two crept down the halls and stairwells, slipping past the silent rows of rooms as the rest of the students continued to sleep through the quiet hours of the morning. They exited out of the front door of Primrose Hall, stepping into the slightly chilled air that draped over the campus like a dense blanket. Hana blinked rapidly, her movements becoming less inhibited by drowsiness as the pair walked down the sidewalk. Her strides quickened as she attempted to keep up with Mai, already at a disadvantage with her smaller steps, let alone the other girl’s enthusiasm towards their undisclosed morning plans.

Hana followed Mai as they crossed the campus, their earlier conversation having ceased under the tranquility of the pathway as the short lampposts’ shadows drifted along the ground. Hana’s eyes began to droop again as the rhythmic pace of their steps held a steady beat against the dense concrete, but before her mind and body could drift off much farther, she stumbled to a halt as Mai suddenly stepped off of the sidewalk, walking into the grass towards the field on campus. 

Once she regained her balance, she turned and saw Mai now sprinting down the trampled and worn path towards the field’s lone tree. Hana hurriedly jogged after her, finally catching up as Mai sat down and leaned on the coarse bark-covered trunk. Hana ungracefully flopped down onto the ground beside the other girl, sprawling her limbs across the blades of grass as she turned her head, furrowing her eyebrows as she yawned, “Mai, why did we get up so early to run to the field? We could have come lat— “

Her questioning was cut short as Mai grabbed her arm, shaking it as she pointed upwards with her other hand. “There! Look!”

Hana sat up slightly, propping herself up on her free elbow as her eyes followed Mai’s frantic gesturing. The clear sky, unobstructed by buildings or clouds, was beginning to brighten as reds and oranges rose above the skyline, painting the sky as the previous blues and purples faded away into the dying starlight. The rising sun, burning warmly as it surpassed the horizon, cast a soft glow across the field and the two girls.

“Wow…” Hana murmured, her eyes wide as she stared at the shifting sky.

Mai, watching Hana’s reactions more than the sight unfolding before them, smiled widely at Hana’s awed reaction. “You had been too busy with practicing for the tournament to see a lot of the sights around campus, so I thought you would like this!”

Hana, still staring entranced at the vibrant sunrise, excitedly said, “It’s so beautiful! I love it!” She tore her gaze away from the sky for a moment to smile gratefully at Mai, her eyes shining brightly from emotion and the reflecting sunlight. “Thank you for showing me this, Mai.” She sat up fully, leaning into Mai’s side as she rested her head against Mai’s shoulder. Mai’s smile softened as she moved her hand down Hana’s arm to her hand, intertwining their fingers in a loose grasp.

The couple gazed at the sunrise in comfortable silence, but after a few minutes, Hana’s eyes drooped once again as she stifled a yawn in her free hand. Mai giggled, glancing down at Hana’s vacant expression, and said, “Sorry about waking you up so early, but I hope it was worth it!”

Hana nodded eagerly, but as she opened her mouth to respond farther, another yawn escaped her. Mai laughed, grinning widely as she tried to avoid jostling Hana, now blushing deeply, from her position at Mai’s side.

“Breakfast doesn't start for a couple of hours; if you want to go back to sleep, you can,” Mai said, her laughter calming and fading as a fond tone slipped into her voice. Hana nodded once more, almost imperceptibly, as she nestled her face into the crook of Mai’s neck. Mai gently combed her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, peacefully watching the sky brighten in warm tones as Hana drifted off to sleep once more.


End file.
